Vaati's Game
by StarlightProject
Summary: Shadow comes back to Vaati's Wind Palace after another fail. He fears what Vaati is going to do this time, but the punishment become a game instead. Will the game be won by Vaati or Shadow Link? WARNING Yaoi is within this story. Read at your own risk.


**WARNING **

**Yaoi or boyxboy love with a bit of cussing. If you don't like, please do not read and complain. If you do like this stuff, read on!**

**Some random one-shot that I had in my head for this place. I hope you enjoy it!It's my first yaoi fan fiction!  
**

**Shadow Link's Point of View**

I was just walking around out of boredom in the Dark Realm waiting for the stupid four Links to go to the boss room. It's not like he's going to die or anything so I waited for him to be done, until I went back to Vaati's Wind Palace. I really just wanted to take a nap. I can't go out in the sunlight, so I really can't meet the 'Heroes' everywhere.

Finally the stupid four versions of Link finished off the boss. I sighed and warped to the Wind Palace. I didn't want to see Vaati because he was probably mad that I didn't defeat the Links.

Except my fate wasn't that lucky. Vaati came out of his room right by mine when I was just unlocking mine.

"Oh. Shadow. Why did you wait so long to come back? I saw that _they_ had defeated you a few hours ago. You could have can home you know. I'm not angry this time because I have a game I want to play with you instead!" Vaati said, steeping closer to me as I finally unlocked my door.

"Sure. What game?" I sighed and walked into my room with Vaati behind me.

He smirked and locked the door. "I think you'll like this game Shadow."

I stopped and turned around, going to have run to the bathroom. Vaati grabbed me and threw me on the bed with a wind spell to help him. I squirmed, but I knew it was useless so I relaxed, hoping he wouldn't do anything bad to me.

I didn't expect him to yank off my black tunic and my hat. I was in only my pants now. I was starting to get frighten, but that feeling was cast away when Vaati kissed me.

His lips were soft, but they were not was toying with my right nipple while trailing kisses over my neck then my chest. I moaned without meaning to as he started to suck on my left erect nipple. I felt him smile while he was sucking and he lifted his head up, stopped sucking on my nipple, "You're so sensitive my Shadow. Are you liking this game?"

I didn't know why he called it a game, but I didn't respond out of fear. He was so close to me, so he could snap and hurt me, a lot. Without my say so, my head made a small nod. Inside I was yelling at my brain. My master smiled even more widely as he kissed my lips. I kissed back, deepening the kiss and throwing my hands into his long, purple hair. I knew I felt something other then my usual hate toward everything with Vaati, my master, but I wanted to be _his master_ in this game.

I used my nonhuman strength to flip Vaati below me instead of on top of me. I kissed him vigorously and without mercy, slipping my tongue into his mouth. His taste was sweet but had a mean, bitter taste behind the sweetness. I broke it off with a trail of saliva trailing down. He had lust in his eyes and I felt myself start to harden as I thought of the things I could do to him while he's this weak and this lusty. I decided to act upon it.

I pulled off all of his bothersome clothes and pulled off my pants as well as my boxers. I wanted him so badly, but I wanted him to know of true _torture_.

I was painfully slow as I trailed kisses from his head down to his erect member. He was very hard and I could tell he wanted more then the kisses and hickeys I gave him. I smiled at him and said, "You have to beg for anymore attention. I'm the master now."

He looked at me with a mixture of fear and lust in his eyes. "S-Shadow. I-I Mm. Ah." He couldn't talk because of the attention I was giving his nipples.

I stopped and abruptly stood up like I was going to leave. "No! D-Don't leave me. Sha-Shadow. Give me more." He blushed, the pink invading his pale purplish skin.

"Vaati, more what?" I smiled devilishly and started to walk back to the bed.

Vaati looked down and replied, "M-More pleasure master."

I couldn't hold back any longer. His face when he said that was to hard to resist. I jumped onto the bed, devouring Vaati's sweet flesh. His ecstatic moans were to much to handle before long. I grabbed the bottle of lube I had found one day, exploring the Wind Palace. I put some on my harden member and entered Vaati without warning or preparation.

He screamed my name from pain and pleasure as he started to loosen up. I started to slowly thrust in and out of him.

"F-Faster. Go faster Shadow! _Faster!_" He moved his hips back onto my member.

I obliged to him and started to go faster. I hit Vaati's prostate, making him moan ecstatically and cry out my name.

"Shadow! I'm going to co-" His sentence was cut off by the milky, white liquid that he released. His muscles tightened around my member, pushing me to the edge and I released my seed into Vaati.

We both panted as I exited him and plopped onto the bed. "That _was_ fun Vaati. Thank you for the game"

He shot death glares at me as I chuckled. "It wasn't suppose to be this way. I was the one who was going to fuck you so hard that you couldn't walk."

I chuckled, "Of course you did. Of course." I pulled him closer to me and pulled the sheets over us as I started to drift to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Thank you for reading and please review to say anything. Constructive criticisms are welcome! I hope you enjoyed my first yaoi fan fiction. **

**This has been StarlightProject. Have a good day! **


End file.
